


Broke The Mold

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Omega!Dean Winchester, Sex, Smut, getting caught, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: She’s not built like an Alpha, and he’s not built like an Omega, so everyone assumes differently. A hunter gathering provides discomfort for Y/N, but luckily, Dean’s there when she needs him most.Square Filled: Knotting





	Broke The Mold

 

“I hate gatherings like this,” Y/N growled, sinking into Dean’s hold. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to keep her close. “Crowds and other… gah!” 

“Calm down,” he purred, kissing the outer lobe of her ear. “You’re gonna be fine.”

Y/N looked up at him skeptically, just as Sam approached from behind. “We’re all good.” His eyes darted towards the building. “Sure are a lot of people here.”

Dean shrugged, sighing heavily. “Jeremy was well liked and respected. He was always there if people needed help.” He leaned in, kissing the top of Y/N’s head. “You’re gonna be okay, baby.”

“Hmm,” she replied, still unsure. With Dean there, it was a little easier, a little more grounding, but she was still apprehensive of the entire situation.

There was no skipping out on your father’s funeral, however.

“Let’s get this over with,” she growled, and both Winchesters nodded. Sam kept a little distance behind them, just as on edge as Y/N was, although Dean seemed a lot calmer than the both of them. He was better with crowds, with scenes he didn’t know; his confidence always shone through.

“Y/N!” A shrill voice called her name, and Y/N groaned internally, before plastering a sweet smile on her face. “You made it! I was worried you wouldn’t…” The woman trailed off, before cupping Y/N’s face in her overly decorated hands, kissing her nose like she used to when Y/N was small child. “You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman.” Her eyes went to Dean, before briefly flicking towards Sam, although she dismissed him easily enough. “And who is this?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Y/N swallowed, before shaking her head a little. “Aunt Margo, this is Dean. My mate.”

Aunt Margo smiled, the lipstick on her top teeth making Y/N feel a little queasy like it had done since she was young. “Oh, my, what a handsome Alpha,” she purred, placing a hand on Dean’s jacket, and Y/N’s temper flared.

“He’s not an Alpha,” she snapped, as Dean skilfully took himself an inch out of reach. “He’s my Omega.”

The woman’s eyes widened, as Y/N put herself a little further into Dean’s embrace. “Oh.” Aunt Margo swallowed her shock, before smiling hesitantly. “I had no idea you’d presented as Alpha,” she commented. “Your father never -”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Y/N replied, sighing. “Female Alphas aren’t the most prized of daughters.” She wanted the woman to go away, and as if on cue, Sam moved gracefully between you, taking Aunt Margo’s slightly orange hand.

“I’m Sam, Y/N’s brother-in-law. I don’t believe we’ve met.” Everyone always overlooked Sam, but the moment he turned on the charm, the women seemed to fall right for him. Of course, it didn’t hurt he was devastatingly handsome, just like his brother, and being a Beta gave him a way of putting people at ease. Aunt Margo was instantly taken with him, and Y/N silently thanked whoever was listening for giving her such a good friend.

“Let’s get a beer,” Dean suggested, whispering in her ear, and Y/N smiled up at him, nodding.

A few of the hunters that were here, were ones they both knew, and they managed to escape with simple nods or a “hello”. With those hunters, it was well known that Dean was Omega to Y/N’s Alpha, but it was a common mistake for people to think that it was the other way round. Female Alphas were not common, and most of the time, they were aggressive, difficult creatures.

Dean often joked that women were difficult anyway, and he’d longed stopped explaining that black eye to Sam after he’d made that joke to his mate.

Y/N had never been aggressive, but she was fiercely protective. For her whole childhood, she’d believed she’d be Beta like her mother and father, at the very most, an Omega. So when she’d presented in rut, at the ripe age of eighteen, no one had known what to do with her. Except her dad, who’d channelled that violent energy into hunting.

She’d never held out any hope of finding an Omega, with male Omegas being almost extinct, so when she’d met Dean, she’d been highly confused with her attraction to him. He was cocky, annoying, bold as brass - everything an Alpha would be. But he smelled like home, like safety, like… hers.

“Y/N!”

This time it was Ernest, her father’s oldest friend. Y/N plastered on another smile, but clung to Dean all the while.

“How’s my favorite niece?” he asked, smiling as he pulled her away from Dean into his hold. Dean growled instinctively, as Y/N escaped the embrace, sensing her anxiety. “Oops, sorry man. I forget myself sometimes. Didn’t mean to… ya know… invade.”

“I’m fine, Ernest,” Y/N said, clenching her jaw. “Dean, it’s okay,” she soothed, leaning into him, dragging one hand over his chest as he nuzzled down into her neck. “Hey, Ernest, is my old room…?”

He was stared at the pair of them, a confused look on his face at Dean’s suddenly submissive action. It took a few seconds for her question to sink in, and he smiled hesitantly. “Oh, yeah, your dad never changed it.”

Y/N smiled gratefully, tugging Dean towards the stairs. “Thanks.” Ernest nodded, watching them leave before shaking his head, unsure of what he’d seen. The two quickly escaped the crowd, and as Y/N led Dean into her room, she locked the door, giving them some privacy. She was a little guilty about leaving Sam to fend for himself, but he tended to do well in these situations.

Better than she did, anyway.

No sooner than the door was locked, Dean was on her, cupping her face and kissing her, soothing her fears. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have made you do this.”

“I had to do this, Dean,” she replied. “You know… Dad always liked you. Even if he thought you were a bossy Alpha.” The little giggle that left her was high-pitched and made him smile. “I never bothered to correct him.”

“Hey, you don’t get by in this business without a little cockiness,” Dean quipped, leading her towards the bed. The room was how she’d left it ten years ago, complete with posters and a few scattered stuffed animals. With deep blue walls, and minimal decoration, it was a rather plain room, and Dean looked around as he stopped by her queen size bed. “You weren’t much of a girly girl, were you?”

She shook her head, laughing a little. “I was too busy hunting to be a girly girl.”

He smiled, pulling her into a tight hold. “You ever have anyone in here? Secret boyfriends… girlfriends?” His tone was little hopeful, and Y/N hummed, pushing up onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

“No. Never had anyone in here. Wanna be the first?”

“The house is full of people,” Dean whispered, raising an eyebrow at her suggestion.

“Well, then. You’ll have to be quiet, Omega,” she teased.

Dean pulled back, smirking. “I’m not the one who screams.” Y/N pushed him backwards, and he landed on the bed with a grunt, laughing under his breath as she straddled him. “Come on, Alpha. Knot me. Right here and now.”

She snarled, leaning in to press a bruising kiss to his lips. “You want me, Omega?”

“You know I do,” he replied, his words soft against her lips. Y/N kept kissing him as her fingers worked on his shirt, getting it undone enough to smooth her hands over his belly, reaching up to tease his nipples. Dean groaned, arching into her touch, his clothed cock hard against her covered core. “Alpha.”

The smile on her face as she drew back was predatory, and her fingers hooked into his belt, tearing it open, the buttons of his pants quickly following. He made a relieved sound at the pressure being taken off his swollen cock, and Y/N was swift to pull his clothing down far enough to release him from his confines. 

This was the only place that being an Alpha shone through for her. With Dean, she didn’t have to be afraid of what she was, because he accepted her, loved her and needed her, like she needed him. Somehow, Y/N felt like Dean had been made to be her Omega, because neither of them fit with anyone else. 

Even if their genetics were swapped, she knew she’d be right here.

Sliding off of him to remove her own pants, she was quick to return to where she’d been, lowering herself down onto his twitching length. Both of them groaned as he stretched her open, and she paused for a moment as she allowed herself to adjust to his length. Already, she was tight, wanting to just lay like that for hours, but she could feel the taut skin of his sac against her ass, and knew he needed to come.

“Dean -” she whispered, bending down to kiss him again as she started to move, lifting her hips slowly before sinking back down onto him. He whined into her mouth, his hands laying on her thighs, blunt nails scratching her skin as she rode him at a gentle pace.

“I love you,” he whispered, moving his hands to cup her breasts, forcing her into an upright position. “My beautiful Alpha.”

Y/N threw her head back, pushing herself up and down, ignoring the burn in her calves as she moved, desperate to feel him come. She wasn’t far off herself, the risk of getting caught making it that much hotter, even if the door was locked.

In his pants, Dean’s phone started to vibrate against his knees, where the material was bunched. They ignored it, and the noise stopped after a few seconds, just as Y/N fell forward a little, Dean’s hips jerking up into her.

“I think this is gonna be a quickie,” Dean commented between pants, holding her close as he felt her pussy contract and spasm around him. “Fuck, Alpha, I’m -”

Her hand was over his mouth before he could make any noise, and the muffled cry into her hand was accompanied by his cock throbbing and pulsating come into her welcoming depths. In seconds, she was there with him, her walls tightening around him, Alpha muscles swelling until neither of them were moving any longer.

Slowly, Y/N removed her fingers from his mouth, smirking at him, laying there with reddened cheeks and swollen lips. “You are a dirty little Omega,” she whispered.

“You love it,” he retorted, drawing her into another kiss. “We’re not moving for a while, are we?”

Y/N rolled her shoulders in a shrug. “Give me five minutes.” A knock on the door made her turn her head, and she frowned. “Who is it?”

“Sam,” came the hushed reply. “I was just… I called you and I think Dean’s pocket answered.” He sounded embarrassed. “Just thought I’d better let you know that your mom was looking for you.”

“Shit,” Y/N cursed quietly, ignoring Dean’s chuckle of amusement. “I’ll be down in ten minutes. Just tell her I’m having a lie down.”

“I got ya,” Sam replied. “But… turn your phone off next time? It’s bad enough hearing it through the wall, but I don’t need to hear it right in my ear.” Footsteps echoed down the corridor as Dean’s laughing increased, and Y/N slapped his chest lightly, before laying her head over his heart, curling into him.

“It’s not funny,” she growled, but Dean just kept laughing.

“No, you’re right. It’s fucking hilarious.”


End file.
